All: Have a sleep over
by ThreeGirlsOneAccount
Summary: A collaboration story between Animatefox and DoctorAwesome2800.  Most of the trolls and the kids decide to play a game of Spin The Bottle/Truth Or Dare, how will it turn out?   Swears censored because neither of us are allowed to swear.


Now that everyone was inside the house, they had decided to sort rooms while it was still light outside. All of the girls (Rose, Jade, Aradia, Nepeta, Terezi, and Vriska) had agreed to share one room, scene they were all on good enough terms to share a room without anyone loosing a head. The boys in the house on the other hand...well, that would be complicated. Dave had offered to share a room with Gamzee and Tavros. (It was only because Dave wanted to teach the two better raps, so their "sick beats" wouldn't bombard his ears anymore.) John wanted to share a room with Karkat, but was quickly rejected. ("I would rather put a gun in my mouth and pull the trigger than share a room with you, Egbert.") But scene Eridan had clamed the living room couch, and no other rooms were available, Karkat and John had to share a room with the three other boys, which wasn't a big deal to John, seeing as he was friend leader, so he was naturally friends with everyone, but Karkat begged to differ. "No! I'm not sharing a room with them!" He protested. But quickly took that back when he found out that he would have to stay in the same room with Eridan if he didn't take the first option.

* * *

><p>During mid-jam session, Vriska barged in the room, the rest of the girls following. "Hey guys!" She said, holding up a glass bottle. "Wanna play a game Jade taught us?" A grin spread across the blueblood's lips. Karkat opened his mouth to say "NO." but was interrupted by The Heir of Breath. "Sure! What game is it?" Jade took the bottle from Vriska's hands and stepped in front of the group of girls. "It's sort of like a mix of spin the bottle and truth or dare. You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to either truth or dare them!" She explained. "Easy, huh?"<p>

"I wanna go first!" Terezi shouted. Aradia guided her hand towards the bottle, and the blind troll gave a good spin. "Who'd it land on?" She asked, a grin on her face. "Spidertroll." Dave answered. Terezi grinned even wider, and Vriska scowled. "You can't dare people to commit suicide, Pyrope. Just so you know." She said. Terezi's smile disappeared the slightest bit. "What'll it be, Spidertroll? Truth or dare?"  
>"Dare."<p>

"Hehe! I dare you to tell me why you're such a spider b*tch!"

A few chuckles came from the small crowd.

"Why don't you just fu-"

"No telling people to do something like that!" Jade yelled, raising her arms to show some emphasis. "How about we just skip these two?" Rose suggested. "Fine with me." The Seer and the Thief said in unison. "I'll go next." John reached for the bottle and spun.

The bottle's opening pointed towards Karkat. John grinned mischievously while Karkat scowled in frustration. "Can he please be forced to spin again?" He asked. "Nope!" Jade smiled. Karkat frowned again. "Fine." He growled. "Truth or dare?" He asked, still smiling. "T-..." He just knew John's question would be something he would hate beyond compare. "Well since I know I'll hate your question more than I hate myself, I hate you, and I hate this game combined," which was actually a lot of hate, "I'll say dare. What'll it be, Egderp?"

"I dare you to..." He looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I know!" He giggled. "I dare you to cartwheel around the room and say you're WheelKat!" Terezi and Jade tried to stifle their laughers, but it wasn't any use, and they both got a sharp glare from Karkat. "Or in your case, KARtwheel!" Terezi burst out laughing. "Come on, WheelKat! Do it!" She cheered. "Shut up! I'll do it as long as you keep quiet." Jade smiled. "This will be so good!" Karkat stood up. "I'm WheelKat. Bluh. Yay." He did a cartwheel. "Can I sit down now?" "Nope!" John said. "I said, around the whole room!" "...F*ck you, Egbert."  
>Terezi finally busted out laughing. "Do it again, Karkles!" Karkat replied with a glare.<br>"Shut the f*ck up, Pyrope."  
>"Hehe! I'm sorry, Karkles, do you accept my full hearted apology scene you're such a sensitive little nubby thing?"<br>"You fu-"  
>He was interrupted by Nepeta. "AC decides that she'll spin the bottle next!"<br>Karkat scowled at Nepeta but stayed quiet. Nepeta gave a little giggle. "Just spin already." He grumbled. She rolled up the sleeve of her long green trench coat so she could actually spin it, took the bottle in her grey-skinned hand, and spun.

"Go! Go! Go!"


End file.
